


The Start of A Champion's Journey

by Vylad



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylad/pseuds/Vylad
Summary: After the loss of Lance's parents he was behind, in the sense he should of received a pokémon sooner than he did. But Lance finally received one and was overjoyed, but now begins the hard part of training it and starting his journey with help from friends who arent quite sure how to help him.---Discontinued until further notice. All chapters made are currently lost---
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

"Lance! Lance! Wake up!" An energetic voice shouted into my ear. I groaned and rolled over, slamming a pillow over my head as I did so. "Wake up you big grump!" The voice shouted once again, this time grabbing my pillow and pulling it off of me.

I opened one eye to a searing bright light which immediately made me close it again. "What do you want?" I growled out lowly, clearly irritated.

"I want you to come with me!" The screaming voice boomed back. "I'm finally gonna get my first pokèmon from Grandpa, Lance! Arent you excited?"

I could feel a small ball of jealousy burn in me, but I swallowed it down and raised my head sleepily, blinking open my eyes, attempting to wake myself up completely. "Of course I am!" I declared. "Why wouldnt I be?"

"It just doesnt seem like you are." The voice has quieted down quite a bit, and the person behind the voice, Clair, looked a little sad. "I know you're a little upset about no one letting you start your journey since your parents."

I could feel my throat tightening at the mention of my parents. The Dragon Cave had flooded and they were determined to save everyone. "Maybe excitement isnt the best word, but I'm definitely happy for you!" I forced out. "Besides, it happened so long ago!" I added. "Everyone is just taking precautions."

My father tried to save saved everyone, but he didnt make it. No one took it well as all, especially those he saved. Grandfather was afraid my mental health would reflect badly on a dragon and so he's not allowing me to have one, despite me should having one by now. For three years.

The accident happened when I was born, it was partly my fault that we didnt have a new leader. My mother went into labour during the flooding and so she was put up into a tree to have me. I was born in less then an hour and everyone was quite surprised I'm not suffering from any kind of health issue with how fast I was born, but me being born fast wasnt the issue at all.

No one ever told me how my mother died. I didnt really want to find out either, I just know that is was partly my fault. I've seen the way the elders look at me. They blame me.

Most people blame me. I can sense it, they might not be so obvious about it, but I can still sense it.

"Oh, nevermind that." I smiled after my thoughts finally left, but they still lingered in the back of my mind. "I'll just tag along with you on your journey, I just need to be with a offical trainer to be safe now, dont I?"

Clair laughed and said. "That's one way of looking to it. I'll gladly accept some company too." She added with a grin.

"I'm happy we're on the same page." I responded with a warm smile. "I'll be down in a bit, just let me get ready."

"No problem, and remember, dress nicely, Lance. This is a very important ceremony." 

I chuckled. "Dont worry, Clair. I know. I wont embarrass you too much."

Clair laughed. "Thanks, I'll try to do the same for your ceremony."

I began to laugh again. "Thanks. I appreciate it." I responded to her, flicking her nose.

Clair swatted my hand away and said. "Just get ready." With that she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and leaned my bed frame. I pushed the covers off of me and forced myself out of bed, quickly doing my hair and moving to my closet.

My hand grazed upon the traditional wear for when I'll be receiving my own pokemon, the same one my father wore. I sighed. "Probably gonna be too small by the time the time comes." I didnt mind waiting, I was just sadden I couldn't wear this outfit. It's been passed down for generations, I'll be expected to pass it down to my own kids. I gulped slightly at the thought of having my own kids. My own family. Terrible thoughts really. I dont like kids that much, I'm fully aware of this.

I gripped another outfit that was moreso for onlookers of these events and quickly slipped into it.

I stared into a mirror and frowned. I felt so wrong. I could push away the feelings for today.

I quickly left my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

\-----------

"I cant believe Clair is getting her dragon!" A few hushed whispers spoke among the cave, more particularly a group of three girls and one guy. The ceremony would happen at dusk, but everyone was to stay in the cave until then as it was a mean to bring you closer to each other and your partner.

I didnt like to eavesdrop, especially on my friends, but I was curious as to why this was a conversation.

"Do you think she'll become the next Dragon Master?" Another one spoke, a blonde haired girl named Tamera.

"It's very must possible." The girl who started the conversation responded back, a girl named Jamilia. "As the granddaughter of the Dragon Master she is the only logical choice." Jamilia continued.

"Yeah, but there's also her cousin." Tamera sighed, looking annoyed she had to remind Jamilia that I exist. "He might be chosen instead."

"With his issues?" Jamilia asked. "Hardly a chance. They're still refusing to give him a dragon. I honestly cant understand why. Doing this to him seems more damaging in my opinion." She finished with a sigh.

I didnt want to listen anymore, I desperately tried to tone out their conversation and focus on literally anything else, but that wouldnt seem to be the cause. My body wouldnt listen to me it seemed and I was just sucked into the conversation.

"Earth to Lance?" It was the third girl of the party, Riannah, or I think so. All I heard was her soft voice, which the options were either her or Jamilia, but I had faith that I was correct.

I snapped my head up and jumped back at how close she was. Since when did the group get so close? How long was I gapping out for? It only felt like a minute, but clearly it was longer than that. Atleast I know that I managed to block out their conversation though.

"Are you okay?" Jaiden, the boy of the group, asked me.

"Y-yeah." I stammered out. "I just kinda zoned out for a moment, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to raise concern."

"It's alright." Tamera sighed. "We just got a little worried since we spotted you over here staring at Jackson."

"I was?" I asked.

Jamilia nodded and said. "Yeah, we thought there might of been a really bad unresolved issue since Jackson does have a small tendency to bully." She explained.

I shrugged. "I'm not fragile, not like his words can cut me." In all honestly, I never spoke to Jackson, so I was completely unaware of this, but I wanted to atleast make these guys relax. Even if I shared that I didnt even know his name until now, they would not believe me at all.

Jaiden sighed and shook his head. "Oh, Lance."

I looked up to him with slightly narrowed eyes. What was with his way of saying that? Was he pitying me? Did he think I was lying? Well, I kinda was so I can blame him too hard.

"You've been here doing nothing all day." He finally continued on. "Let's all go mingle. Besides, I want you to meet someone. He's from a much smaller clan in the Galar region."

"There's some kid here not from our clan? Let alone Johto?" I asked, a little shocked. "Isnt that against the rules?"

The whole group shrugged. "We thought so." Riannah sighed. "But it seems Dragon Master has taken a liking to him. From what I know, he knew the kid's parents."

"Oh. Gotcha, Grandfather knew his family so he's bending the rules a little." I nodded, a bit of a bitter tone in my voice and I spoke. "But, why do I have to meet him?" I asked quickly, pushing on through this conversation.

"You need to socialize and itll be for the better, plus he's a really sweet kid, a little hard around the edges at times." Tamera laughed. "A lot like you, except he looks way more approachable than you." She said that while drawing out the 'way'.

"I mean, you're talking to me." I grinned. "Clearly I'm approachable"

"Yeah, but we grew up with you." Jaiden laughed. "We know what you're like."

I grinned and responded with. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't."

"Dont go changing your personality on us." Tamera giggled. "We're all still just average teenagers." She pointed out.

"That's true." I dipped my head slightly in her direction.

"Lance is not!" Jaiden declared. "He's the grandson of our Dragon Master, that makes him a possible future Dragon Master!" He pointed out.

"While true, I think that title will go to Clair. She has a natural gift for dragon types." I responded, my voice unwavering despite the emotions I was feeling swell up in my chest.

"That's unfair to you." Riannah sighed. "You're not even allowed near any untamed dragons." She pointed out. "There hasnt been any test to see if you have a gift with dragon types." She pointed out to me with a warm gaze and smile. They were right. It was so unfair, but I didn't mind. I just wanted people to stop blaming me. It was partly my fault for deciding to be born then, but it was out of my control.

I tried to return her smile, but it faltered. I couldnt keep up the smile. "He has a right to keep me from wild dragons." I sighed lowly, my eyes slightly starting to water. "Who knows what would happen to the dragon."

"But what would happen to you?" Tamera asked. "We all always lived alongside dragons, it's a harsh thing to do to you, and years later you still struggle to accept this is what your life has come to."

"You make it sound like it's been many more turns of the sun then it has actually been." I laughed sourly.

"Three years is over four thousand days, Lance." She responded. "That is actually a lot more time than you think."

"Tamera is right." Riannah sighed. "I'm sorry to oppose you, Lance. What has been happening to you is unfair and is just causing more damage to your health rather than saving, we all understand how important dragon types are." She paused, looking around slightly. "But you could easily be the tamer of the dragons, and a dragon would be good for you, and possibly for the pokèmon itself. It can learn more of humans." She pointed out.

"Just please think about bringing it up with your grandfather." Jaiden sighed. "Now, let's stop talking about the sad things in life, especially Lance's sad life." He continued on. "And let's force Lance to make some more friends." He finished with a huge smirk on his face.

I scowled immediately. "No, let's keep talking about my sad, pathetic, life."

"Nope. You're making friends." Tamera grinned. "C'mon, it's part of the event afterall, plus in order to fix that sad life of yours you gotta interact!" She added.

I sighed, giving into them. "Alright. I'll meet this kid you want me to see so badly."

"Yay!" All four cheered. Riannah gripped my wrist and began to drag me away, I was groaning loudly as she did so. What did I get myself into?


	2. Chapter Two

Soon they stopped dragging me and I was able to look into the eyes of a kid.

I tilted my head slightly as I gazed into his ice blue eyes, I honestly didnt even know what to say. "Hi." I finally said, slightly waving and giving a shy smile.

"Hello." The kid responded, slightly frowning. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lance." I forced out, awkwardly looking to the small group for assistance, which all they gave me was a thumbs up.

"I'm Rynian." He smiled. Extending his hand, he didnt seem to rough around the edges.

I took his hand gently and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I responded warmly.

"The pleasure's all mine." Rynian said in return. He took a circle around me, scanning my body up and down, I turned around slightly after, trying to keep an eye on him. "You're the Dragon Master's grandson, arent you?" He asked, finally stopping back in my face. "It's an honour." He said, slightly bowing.

"How could you tell?" I asked. "And how is it an honour?" I added, taking in completely what he said.

"The way you're standing and how everyone else looked to you." He responded cheekily. "Even when it's not really noticeable, all kin of the Dragon Master will be treated differently from regular clan members, part of my goal is trying to see what the difference is in each clan."

"It's a very interesting thing to fulfill." I grinned slightly, only a touch uncomfortable.

"And It's always an honour to meet the kin of the Dragon Master." He added. "No matter what."

I smiled awkwardly and said. "Oh, I wasnt aware..." I didnt know how to respond.

"Of course not!" Rynian laughed. "You're the kin yourself, you just feel like an every day clan member."

"I guess you're right." I smiled weakly.

We both fell into a silence, I was twiddling with my thumbs while Rynian just stared at the dip within the cave, looking down to where a bunch of dragon type pokèmon were playing together.

"What dragon type pokèmon do you have?" Rynian asked me, his gaze not leaving the playing pokèmon.

"Oh, I dont have one." I said lowly, hanging my head slightly in shame.

Rynian looked to me with a curious gleam in his eyes. "Never heard of that." He mused. "Definitely strange."

"How so?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Dont all future leader of the clan get their pokèmon as soon as their eligible, even before all the others within the clan to help test them?" Rynian asked, tilting his head. His eyes boring into mine.

"Maybe I'm just not fit to rule." I smiled.

"Yeah right." Rynian scoffed. "That's a lie. You'd make a fine leader if they actually let you do things normally, even if you dont get the special treatment, you should atleast get you pokèmon by now." Rynian said to me.

I sighed. "I'm sure the Dragon Master had good reasons for delaying my ceremony." I gave him a small smile. "It really doesnt matter though. I dont mind."

"What if he decides to never give it to you? That if you'll never be stable?" He asked me.

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. "I doubt that'll ever happen." I tried to reassure him, but it fell flat. It sounded like a hollow lie.

"That was an awful attempt at a lie." Rynian sighed. "Just be honest with me, and dont try and lie."

I lowered my head slightly and sighed. "What's your first question?" I asked.

"Are you truely bothered by how you're not getting your first pokèmon for such a while?" He asked me, his tone gentle.

"Not particularly. Only when I have younger kids running up to me and telling me about all their fun times." I answered truthfully.

Rynian nodded and said. "And you have every right to be." He told me. "It's like they're testing you." He gazed deeply into my eyes. "Do you think you'll ever get your pokèmon?" He asked me next.

Answer truthfully. Yet why was I telling a stranger this? I swallowed hard and continued on my honest streak. "No, not anymore." I answered.

"No?" He asked. "Since when did you stop believing you'd get one."

"About a year ago." I answer sheepily. "I was supposed to get one three years ago."

"Really?" He seemed a but shocked. "Arent you like twelve?" He asked me.

"The kin of a dragon master gets their a year earlier so they have more time to test us." I explained.

"Oh. Sounds tough. Constantly being tested for, well... your whole life essentially." Rynian said, his voice seeming to hold pity within it.

"It's not that much if a big deal." I smiled. "We're all prepare and aware of the testing at a young age. It can be a little overwhelming, but that's part of the challenge." I explained.

"You would make a good leader." Rynian mused. "For a little kid you already seem so... I dont know... but there's just something about you. You're special. You have a big path laid for you."

I tilted my head in confusion but just smiles politely. "Hah, I doubt it. It is a very kind thought, but I really dont believe you're right."

Rynian looked me up and down and said lowly. "I dont understand how you manage to sound so formal, yet keep your personality within the formality. It's quite a sight."

"It's a gift you could say." I grinned at the kid, who just chuckled and responded with.

"Maybe you're right." He turned his attention to the front and my gaze followed his shortly. "Looks like they're getting ready to start soon." He whispered.

I nodded and agreed with him. "Yeah, probably. I should go up there." I looked back to him and said. "It was very nice to meet you." I smiled. "I hope we can meet up again sometime."

"I think I'd really like that, Lance. Go on up there. We can talk more after the ceremony, but if we can't catch a moment together after, I wish you luck on your future, and I hope you are eligible for your own partner soon." Rynian told me, his eyes shining brightly. "See you later!" He waved to me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "For listening and just being a great friend."

"I could tell you needed someone who wasnt tied to the clan." He chuckled. "Now hurry up and get up there!" He shooed me away, chuckling slightly.

I laughed and bid him farewell before making my way around people, weaving through the right crowds till I found my Grandfather, who was pacing back and forth anxiously.

I crept out from behind all the people and stood a few steps away from my Grandfather, before I even got a chance to say anything he spoke. "There you are, Lance! Where were you?"

I closed my mouth and then opened it again. "Socializing." Was all that came out of it.

"Why?" He asked me. "You were needed back here."

"I wasnt told of that." I responded, slightly confused.

Grandfather simply sighed and said. "Just get back there, you'll be guided on what to do, and please dont embarrass Clair." He added.

I grimminced, but nodded firmly before walking into the covered area behind my Grandfather.

My hands skimmed along the rough surface of the rocks, my fingers gently gliding against them. I could hear the waterfall get louder and louder either each step, the air behind here was different. Like more damp, or something of that sort, I honestly couldnt describe it.

I poked my head around and immediately was pulled back in. "There you are, Lance!" A familiar voice hissed. It was my aunt. "And what are you wearing?" She asked, raising up on of my arms and doing a slight circle around me to take in completely what I was wearing.

"Clothes." I responded, a little dumbfounded.

She sighed and asked. "You do know what's happening today, right?"

"Yup!" I grinned. "It's Clair's ceremony, she's going to be getting her first ever pokèmon!" I responded confidently, but the look that flashed on my aunt's face made me frown. "What?" I asked.

"What were you told when your Grandfather made you come in here?" She asked me.

"Uh, not much. Just to not embarrass Clair and mostly asking where I was." I responded.

She looked to her husband then back at me. "Lance, it's your ceremony too." She told me hesitantly.

I froze up instantly and looked up her with confusion in my eyes, and panic. "It can't be!" I objected. "I wasnt even told of this! Does Clair even know? She never brought it up with me! She was asking me if I'd be alright because I wasnt getting a ceremony!" I immediately started to try and make sense of this situation.

"I'm really sorry, Lance. We dont have much time left to discuss this or even get you ready." She sighed.

"Aunty Leah!" I tried to beg. "Surely my ceremony can be delayed a bit more! It's against our traditions for someone unprepared and unpracticed to go up there and go through their ceremony!"

Leah sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lance. That cant be done. Now come here, we'll get you painted up, cleaned up, and, Noah, please go get his wear for the ceremony from his closet." She called out to her husband.

Noah nodded in response and left quickly. He understood how everything needed to be done quickly.

I sighed and scooted closer to my aunt. "Lead on." I said lowly.

Leah took my hand gently and led me deeper into the cave. I hated being prepared for ceremonies. Especially last minute change ones.


End file.
